New Clothes
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Caroline finds an outlet for her marital stress, right after she'd bought a new shirt to spice up her sex life. Back into the dressing room she goes, this time with a helper...


**Spur of the moment work after I stumbled upon TheDarkness' awesome lewd shirt artwork and wanted to write something for the one that made me almost fail No-nut November. Enjoy my attempts to write Pokè-porn, as well as a direct sabotage of all your attempted No-fap runs :D**

* * *

Lilycove Department store was truly the shopping jewel of Hoenn - shop after shop for the many pie-eyed trainers that were taking the League challenge. But there was so much more to the building than just what trainers wanted - including a department or two that could only be entered by adults or senior trainers. Such as the wife of the Petalburg Gym leader and the mother of Hoenn's newest Champion - Caroline.

The housewife adjusted her skirt with her free hand. Her other had a bag of a Gardevoir's silhouette holding one of its fins up to what would be its lips. The contents within would see some good use with her and Norman's 'issues' in the bedroom...at least she hoped it would, if only for her cravings' sake.

She was getting ready to leave with her lascivious purchase when she saw a familiar tuft of white. She'd recognize that peculiar hat anywhere. Even better, she could recognize the way it nervously twitched and spun around. _'Well, well, well - maybe there's another solution,'_ she pondered.

She loved Norman, with all her heart. But the fact was that she was beginning to resent him for the long whiles he spent at the gym or with his duties to the League. It probably also didn't help that there was a trio of young women under his branch, something that Caroline had always been wary of. But hypocrisy was far from her mind as she contemplated her newest opportunity.

Caroline watched Brendan with sharp could make out flickers of his clearly unnerved face between the racks of dresses. The short length made it easy to see his shaking legs and arms locked in place at his side, as if afraid to touch any of the provocative clothes. She unconsciously licked her lips, like a lioness stalking her prey.

Caroline couldn't help but see Brendan as less of a friend for her May and more of an enticement. She knew what his 'equipment' looked like thanks to an _incident_ when she'd gone over to introduce herself to the professor's family. From what she saw he wasn't going to have any difficulty finding a girl or three on his journey, or perhaps even a woman like herself. He wasn't as equipped as her husband, but what good was superior girth if it was cooped up at that damned gym? And Arceus' only knows when he'd bother coming back home for more than meal...

The housewife made up her mind and slowly approached him, a light sway in her hips. She slowly crept up on Brendan as he seemed distracted by a racy red number - the kind that would look good with a matching bow. For some reason the thought of her daughter in _that_ dress put a little more speed in her steps. "Now what are you doing in here?" she asked with a stern tone.

He turned in shock, just like she expected. The look of panic and surprise on his face was simply precious. I um, mrs-" he started, only for her twag her finger in front of him.

"Up bub bup - I asked you a question, young man," she used her best 'mom' voice. Caroline did her best to restrain the smile threatening to break on her lips as she 'lectured' him. "What are you doing, sneaking into a store like this?"

The teenager bristled under her words and finally spoke back. "I didn't sneak in! I'm just...well-" he trailed off. Caroline watched his eyes flicker between her and the dress, much to her amusement.

"Ooh, is someone embarrassed? That's adorable!" Caroline clapped her hands in glee. Her bag jostled on her wrist, but she ignored it. She knew it was making him uncomfortable, which suited her just fine. "So why are you here then Brendan?" she finally asked.

"Were you getting my daughter a special something, hmm?" she leaned in with a smirk. Her tone had turned husky as she trailed out each syllable. She knew he was hanging on her every sultry word, giving her the drive to go in for the kill. "Orrr do you have someone else in mind? Perhaps someone...older?"

Her original plans for her purchase were swiftly being forgotten as she wrestled with the temptations before her. She knew what he had to offer, and it was clear that he was wrapped around her pinkie. All she had to do was just forget about the band on her finger and go with what her pussy wanted… Well, frustration had carried her this far, and she didn't mind seeing how far it would go.

Brendan yelped as she grabbed his hand. "Come with me," Caroline ordered. She pulled him back through the still store to the changing rooms in the back. Along the way she sent a knowing glance to the checkout girl, who nearly dropped the stack of shirts she was holding in shock. Caroline merrily winked before tossing her daughter's friend into the stall.

* * *

"W-what are you doing mrs-?" Caroline cut him off.

"While we're in here Brendan, call me Caroline," she insisted. She finished locking the door and turned back to face him with a thinly veiled predatory gleam. "Its simple - I have a shirt I just got, and you're going to tell me what you think of it."

"O-Okay, if that's all," Brendan nervously smiled. His inner thoughts were far more chaotic as his hormones clashed with his sense of reason. _'Why did she bring me into the changing room?'_ was matched with _'Is she gonna do what I hope she will?'_

Caroline nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now sit down there and close your eyes, alright?" she explained. He quickly nodded and obeyed before squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't open them for anything, okay?"

She waited a few seconds before undoing the belt around her skirt and pulling her shirt free. Caroline quickly drew it over her head, exposing her lacy black bra. She was getting ready to undo the strap when she caught a glint of Brendan's eye. _'Hmph, figures you'd try to pull that,'_ she silently huffed. Luckily for her, she had a good idea of where to hang up her shirt.

Brendan attempted to crack open more of his eye, if only to get a clearer shot of her bra. She anticipated his teenage tactic and swiftly threw her discarded shirt over his head. He couldn't see a thing with the orange top around his head. "Leave it there," she ordered

He reluctantly obeyed and was left in the dark. The muffled sounds of her adjusting her clothes thundered in his skull. He was sorely tempted to throw her top off his head and openly leer at the sight that would await him. Her hands were already on his pants before he could.

Caroline made swift work of his shorts and let them pool around his ankles. Her fingers hooked into his underwear and pulled them down, letting his cock spring free. _"Mmmm"_ she cooed in approval at the semi-flaccid prick before her hungry lips. The musky aroma made her feel lightheaded, almost pleasingly so.

The mature mother got to work littering his dick with a flurry of kisses. Her tongue left sloppy trails until his shaft was completely soaked in spit. She relished the taste as it danced on her palate.

She dipped low and popped one his plump nuts between her lips. Her hand held his shaft up, giving it a gentle infrequent pump. She treated both balls with the same tender worship, breaking up each with loving kisses across his sac. "C-Caroline," he groaned.

The way Brendan said her name sent a shiver down her spine as pride welled in her robust chest. She doubled her pace in response until his ballsack was as coated in saliva as his penis. Finally, she reread up and popped him in her mouth.

Brendan groaned as his dick was trapped in the hot, moist cavern between her lips. She glanced up at him to make sure he was still blinded before returning back to her task. Her cheeks caved in as she sucked out all the air and made a tight ring just under his glans.

 _'I can't take this anymore!'_ he silently declared. His hands reached up from clenching the bench as he blindly groped for the edge of his blindfold. He threw the shirt off and winced as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Caroline looked at him with a devious grin. Her fingers danced along the shaft and glans of his prick. She rubbed his spit-soaked cock against her cheek. Her lips puckered up as she blew him a kiss. "What do you think?"

Brendan was too stunned to speak, and it took a few seconds for him to remember why he was technically here. _'Something about a shirt?'_ he thought. He looked down and saw that she'd removed her bra as well and replaced it with something far more overt.

A tight black top that was too short to be a shirt, yet too full to be a bra. The thin strip of fabric wrapped around her shoulders and chest, leaving large amounts of cleavage exposed both above and below. Brendan could make out some sharp white lettering, though it was hard to read exactly what it was saying when she was hunched over his crotch.

She offered one last wink before taking him back in her mouth. She sucked him off with gusto, loudly slurping down on Brendan's rod. Her hand pumped his shaft where her lips hadn't reached. He was caught in her trap as she pounced him. Like a wild Pokèmon.

Brendan's mind was still trying to process what had happened. Not even fifteen minutes ago he'd slinked into the racy department to find something for May, and here he was now with his girlfriend's mom between his legs. His hand perched on her head as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

Caroline went halfway down his shaft again before pulling back up, she repeated the process, but never went down further than her lipstick's ring. After a dozen or so times, she finally stopped her rhythm and stayed in place. Her tongue lazily traced around his shaft as he waited for her next move.

She left him in suspense for what felt like hours before she finally gave him a quick, sultry wink. The housewife slowly pulled back until his cock was ejected from her lips with a wet _smack_ , leaving a trail of spit behind. She backed off and reared up, letting him finally see the elusive writing on her 'shirt'.

 **I KISS MY HUSBAND WITH THIS MOUTH**

"A-Arceus…" Brendan gasped. Though from her shirt or from the act of slamming his cock between her tightly bound breasts was anyone's guess. She smirked at his reaction as she jiggled her chest with his head peeking out of her valley.

"Glad you like it - you're the first one that's seen me wear it," Caroline giggled. Her palms squeezed her boobs together around his twitching cock. The light glint of her wedding band shined in the dim light. "And who knows? Maybe you'll be the only one," she throatily growled..

The housewife focused on his cock again, sticking her tongue out to caress when his head reached her lips. Her fingers squeezed down on her breasts, compressing against the tight fabric.

Caroline felt his balls smacking against her chest, causing ripples with every slap. She pushed herself down until his cockhead was tapping her chin. She felt his precum spurt out against her lower lip, prompting her to try to lick it up. "Mmm, tastes like someone's been enjoying some pineapple," she accused him with a knowing smirk.

She removed her arms, letting the tight shirt keep her cocktrap intact. Caroline traded her steady shaking for a more erratic thrust, swiftly rolling up his cock before she jiggled her way back down. The way those lascivious words rippled over her chest drove him to the brink.

A tepid knock on the door interrupted them. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but my shift ends in ten minutes - could you...could you finish up before my supervisor comes back?" the poor shopgirl pleaded. The two exchanged glances before responding.

"O-Okay"

"Of course."

Caroline turned back to his cock and dropped the pleasantries. She knelt down until he was thrusting back into her lips. Her tongue swished over the head as she tried to coax out his load with what little time they had left.

"C-Caroline, I'm gonna cum!" he groaned. She glanced up and let him fall out of her mouth, leaving a rivulet of spit and precum between them.

"Finish on me! Cum on my tits!" she ordered. She dropped her arms to hoist up her tits, letting him pull out of her hot, sweaty top. Her fingers quickly wrapped around her protruding nipples as she gave him one last show. He stroked himself off a few times before blasting her face with his rich, potent spunk.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and left her tongue hanging, ready to catch a few falling spurts. Most of them landed on her face, although two or so did manage to land on her waiting tongue. The musky, salty smell of cum clogged her nostrils. Her fingers let go of her pebbley nipples in favor of squeezing her knees and leaning forward.

Her lips closed around his ejaculating crown, filling her mouth with some of his rich seed. She tousled it a while before spitting it back out, just in time for his last rope to land on the bridge of her nose. The horny housewife swished her salty treat around before struggling to swallow the thick goop.

" _Ulp!_ \- Wow! And here I thought there was no good place to get a facial around here," Caroline quipped. She scooped up some of the cum on her cheek and plopped her finger right in her mouth. Brendan gawked as she suckeled it for a good ten seconds before ejecting her digit with a wet _pop_. "Mmm, tastes pretty good. I might need to get a bottle before I head back," she chuckled.

"Caroline…"

"Mmm, I like the way you say my name," she smiled. Her kindly face was marred by the spurts of cum drying all over her. Her hands reached down to his limp cock and gently stroked it. "Who knows - maybe you'll want to come back to Littleroot and visit me?"

"Orrr maybe I could do a little journey of my own and we can catch up from time to time?" she mused. Her fingers played with his slit, much to his post-orgasmic discomfort. "That actually sounds like fun - I'll just work out the details and finally get around to exploring Hoenn like Ive wanted to do," she declared.

"Can I...Where will you go?" Brendan asked. She mulled his question as she traced circles around his slit, drawing out more of his cum. The puddle of spunk between her breasts were dripping down her stomach now.

"Not sure - why don't I just shoot you a call and you come and find me?" she suggested. He nodded so fast she swore he'd make a Spinda confused.

"Great! So let's just seal the deal," she cooed. Before he could ask what she meant, the minx had already swiped his pokeNav and registered her contact info. She snapped a quick photo of her messy face and placed it back in his still stunned hands. "Just don't set that as my contact photo, got it?"

* * *

 **So honestly not sure where I'll go from here, in regards to this work. I could do the traveling romps of Brendan and Caroline, or maybe jump over to another gen and another PokèMom. guess I'll leave that up to you all. Hope you enjoyed, and be sure to leave a comment telling me what you thought :)**


End file.
